


Fantastic Dicks And Where To Find Them

by TheBeastsWrite (orphan_account)



Series: Fantastic Beasts And How To Fuck Them [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Omega kink but not an abo au, Beast Kink, Biting, Bottom Newt, Breeding Kink, Choking, Claw Play, Cum Play, Established Gramander, Fingering, Fluffy Ending, Hair Pulling, In Rut, M/M, Marking, Multiple Orgasms, Name Calling, Newt get's fucked by his beasts and percy, Newt/Beasts, Not a lot of plot to be honest, Other, Outdoor Sex, Overstimulation, Pain Kink, Possessiveness, Rimming, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Slurs, Somnophilia, Voyeurism, christmas mention, face fucking, give him all the cock, mating behaviors, slight dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 06:10:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13140699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheBeastsWrite
Summary: Newt should have known Percival was up to something, looking back the man hadn't even tried to hide it. Newt just simply never expected a fantasy confession to become reality. Percival sets up the best Christmas gifts, his beasts are all too happy to help.





	Fantastic Dicks And Where To Find Them

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aliaaaaaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliaaaaaa/gifts), [vaderina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaderina/gifts).



> THIS FIC CONTAINS EXPLICIT SEXUAL CONTENT OF NEWT AND HIS BEASTS, AND NEWT AND PERCIVAL, IF NEITHER OF THESE ARE YOUR THING, I WOULD SUGGEST NOT READING.
> 
> If they are, hello there! I hope you enjoy this gracious porn on this fine holiday, for those of you who don't celebrate anything, celebrate Newt getting dick, he deserves this dick.
> 
> Oh! And come say hello on Tumblr if you like I'm always happy for more Gramander buddies, and you can always request a specific beast? Eh? ;o
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://thebeastswrite.tumblr.com)
> 
> Thank you to Alia for betaing for me! I'm glad you enjoyed it <3
> 
> This is also for the nice anon who asked if I could write Newt getting fucked by one of his creatures. Yes I can buddy. Yes I can.

A week ago he’d made a confession, amidst the heat of sex, Percival’s voice by his ear, purring in that bloody accent of his and demanding Newt tell him a fantasy, a deep, naughty little desire before he would let him cum. As it would happen, Newt under the threat of no orgasm, would spill his soul, and he’d sobbed that he wanted to be bred and fucked and used, he wanted to please those he shouldn’t and be the best little bitch for them. 

Percival had let him cum, rumbling in his chest that Newt would get what he needed but Newt had laid there gasping, under the impression it had all been a talk of fantasy, he had no idea what the other man was plotting. 

Not that he would have stopped it if he did.

Percival had woken him beautifully, clearly having his fun whilst Newt had slept. Thick fingers stretched him open, oil coating his cheeks and dripping obscenely from him. He should have suspected something with the amount used, but Percival did enjoy playing with him, getting him soaked and wet, he was too foggy with drowsiness and arousal to suspect, instead rocking his hips onto the digits and whimpering.

Percival worked him open, so incredibly filthy in the way his hole gaped. He was obscenely ready now, shaking with his need to cum, trying to reach down and stroke himself only to have his hand torn away by magic, held behind his head.

He’d been edged again, and again and bugger he hated to love when Percival got like this, his cock leaking and flushed, hips grinding into nothing, begging over and over for release.

Only, Percival pulled away. The bastard just up and got out of bed, announcing he had a busy day planned for them and Newt should hurry, pulling on bottoms like he hadn’t just been fucking the air from his chest.

Newt glared at him so darkly he swore perhaps he was sparking with it, catching his breath and throwing himself from the bed, on shaking legs he dressed and stormed down to his case, ignoring the way that Percival laughed behind him, he promised Newt would have his fill later, but Newt knew best what a tease the man could be.

He was so dazed with his own need that he didn’t think of dates or time, running on autopilot as he fed the creatures, making his way through habitats as Percival works in other areas. 

The beasts sniffed at him, but he thought nothing of it, focused on his chores, trying to ignore the throb of his hole.He should have taken a moment to look at his calendar, he should have realized it was winter, he knew logically it was Christmas of course, he had assumed the wake up call was going to be a nice present. 

Apparently his partner had other ideas, prick.

The flash of something circling him was what had him coming up short. Had he not known creatures so well, had he not known  _his_ creatures, he would never have even realized he was being hunted. 

 _Oh._ Oh  _bollocks._

A quick glance around confirms his fears, he was in the Nundu area, more specifically that of Octi, his male stud. He’d hoped to breed him with Cinnamon during his rut, but it seemed the Nudnu’s attention was elsewhere.Golden eyes move towards him from the trees and oh yes, it’s fully on  _him._

He dropped the bucket, stepping quickly away from the food, but the male followed, uncaring of the offer of meat. Newt was torn, he could get away, but it would likely destroy a fragile trust in doing so, given he’d have to attack. He couldn’t risk that, and the beast had no idea he was doing wrong. With the hardness of him, the oil leaking from him, Newt was giving off sex like a beacon, clearly the Nundu had decided he wanted a go.

His neck puffed out, a proud display of his size and he certainly was impressive, double the size of a mundane lion, spikes soft as to not harm the partner, but ready to sharpen should they need too. 

He had no real choice but to play a long. He could call for Percival, but unless he was buried inside him, the cat would see him as a threat to his right to mate. Newt stayed quiet, gathering the possibilities in his mind. This was so incredibly wrong, but his cock jumped at the very idea running through him. He would need to submit. How he wished the idea didn’t make him need to muffle a whine of delight.

The Nundu circled him, scenting along his skin and Newt dropped to his knees, he did his best to mimic a female Nundu, thighs spread, arse held high, face pressed into soft grass.

Octi rumbled in approval, an entirely beastly sound and oh how it run a thrill down Newt’s spine. The cat pressed a muzzle right between Newt’s thighs, breathing him in and Newt fumbled, vanishing his clothes, any barrier now would only cause offence, and then trouble.

A wet nose pushed between his cheeks and Newt’s face burned red, whimpering sweetly in anticipation. Either the Nundu would deem him unfit and wonder off in search of another. Or- 

His cock spurted precum, heart skittering in his chest, stomach clenching with heat. Or he’d mate him, right here in the middle of the trees, no care for Newt’s enjoyment, only a drive to breed and leave full.

Newt did moan then, biting hard at his lip, careful not to look at the male cat incase it’s seen as a challenge, instead riding high on anticipation, no idea what he would choose.

Claws dragged over his hips, ripping at skin and Newt cried out as the Nundu moved to mount him, huge paws scrambling over him before bracing at either side of Newt’s shoulders. Clearly it rather stroked the beast’s ego that he was so much smaller in stature, giving the deep, vibrating purr echoing through the body pressing onto him, the heat and sheer muscle of him forcing Newt into the grass.

He nearly choked on a sound when a cock was dragged between his cheeks. Good lord he’s huge, so much bigger than what Newt could hope to find in a toy, smooth and hot, already wet with precum. He thrusted, a messy, primal rut against Newt’s arse, trying to push into him.

When the head caught on his hole, Newt bit into his arm. His hips and lower back ached from the claw marks, luckily not too deep given the danger, but the pain only made him tingle with need, cock dripping steadily onto green beneath him. His breath hitched as he caught again, gasping a soft little “Please, oh-”

He’s inside in a sudden move that jerked Newt’s entire body forward, filling him so suddenly that he screamed from it, body forced open wide around the big cat’s cock. 

The Nundu snarled as Newt sucked in air, trying to force himself to relax even as his hole clenched tight around the cock buried to the hilt in him. Merlin he’d never taken anything so thick, rim stretched smooth, thighs shaking with it. He could feel the power behind that one accidental fuck, how he would survive deliberate ones -

Octi was clearly happy to test if he could, slipping out of him and slamming right back in, breath hot in Newt’s hair, mingling with low snarls as he started fucking him with a vigour no man could compete too.

Newt had no idea how loud he’s being, but he’s certainly glad this was his case and no one was around, the humiliation of being caught … 

As if he could read minds, boots appeared in his line of sight and Newt fluttered his eyes open fully, whimpering a little, embarrassingly pathetic sound that turned into a cry of ecstacy as the Nundu fucked him, body bouncing under the cat.

Octi snarled at Percival, baring huge fangs in warning and his partner merely smirked, placing down a bucket and crouching before Newt, brown eyes dark as they dragged over him.

“I see you took to your present well, Doll. When you told me you wanted to be bred and used I couldn’t think of anyone more deserving to breed you then the very beasts you encourage to do so.”

Newt panted, breaths heavy, nipples dragging against grass in the most maddening way, nails digging into dirt as he forced out a sharp “Y-You planned to seduce my N-nundu with me?” 

Percival laughed, low and filthy. “Are you saying you don’t want it? By the way you’re rocking back onto him, the mess you’re leaving everywhere, I’d say you’re rather pleased with your gift. I always knew you were a bit of a cock whore darling, I didn’t think you’d be quite such an easy cunt.”

Newt’s cheeks burned at the mixture of admiration in Percival’s voice and the sheer degradation of his words. “I-I’m not, he had to i-impress me first.” He tried to defend himself, truly, but it’s all rather pointless when the Nundu nailed his prostate and he wailed, hips bucking, heat thrumming through him like nothing he’d felt, hole seizing up as he spilled over the edge, cumming entirely with a Nundu’s cock absolutely wrecking him.

Percival tilted his chin up, the Nundu was so into his mating he didn’t stop the two fingers under Newt’s chin. He hated the way Percival was admiring him, knowing how he must look, drooling and pink, mouth swollen from biting and eyes glassy from orgasm. 

“Isn’t it good to finally do what you were made for darling? You were made to keep beasts happy, Octi certainly sounds  _very_ happy.” The Nundu was panting now, hips stuttering, fast and unpracticed and Newt knew he’s so very close to cumming. “You’re going to be so gorgeous round with cum, with the pups of us all.”

“P-Percy he has b-ba-” Percival huffed a smile, muttering a protection spell, keeping Newt from tearing when the Nundu stiffened and spilled inside him, cock swelling with barbs designed to lock them together, rip him and stimulate him for breeding. The magic stopped the tearing, but not the feeling of them inside and Newt sobbed, tears finally spilling over his cheeks, long nails marked in grass as he arched, instinct trying to force him away from the feeling but his body trapped into taking it. It’s possibly the most humiliatingly arousing thing to ever happen to him. 

“Do you like the feeling Newt? Can you feel him inside, further than any human could hope to reach? Do you finally feel full? Did it take a beast to satisfy your greedy hole?”

Newt gasped wetly, still forced to look at his partner even as the Nundu pulled out from him, making a sound of success, a loud call, letting all the creatures know Newt had been thoroughly used.

He’s done with him then, bounding off after grabbing chunks of meat, clearly pleased with himself. Newt tried to force himself up, only to collapse again, body still trembling from the roughness of the fucking. It’s odd Percival isn’t moving to help, normally such a caring- 

He froze at a sound of a thumb behind him, a low hissing sound he knew so well. “You didn’t think you were done, did you? You’ve been whoring it around to anyone who looks at you, and yet you’d leave your darling mate unsatisfied.”

He swallowed hard, lashes fluttering for a moment, he turned to look at Swoop, a look of murder on a usually sweet skull. It hurt like hell to sit on his arse, but he reached for the Swooping Evil with trembling fingers. “Hello love, I’m so sorry sweetheart, you must feel so uncared for.”

Swoop hissed at him and Percival’s magic snapped around his wrists and dragged him back to the grass, hands pinned by his head and thighs spread wide, baring him for the beast that stalked across the ground towards him.

“He deserves his turn, after all he’s done for you.” Percival tutted at him and Newt turned his face away, cheeks flaming once more, he felt so exposed, thighs and arse coated in cum from the Nundu, hole unable to close properly. He tried to pull his thighs shut as Swoop pushed between them, but Percival’s magic held firm. 

The touch of a tongue had him jerking, hips bucking into the air. Swoop’s tongue was long, more flexible then any other creatures than perhaps a puffskin. It’s covered in little bumps normally for collecting marrow, but now it pushed inside Newt, sucking the cum from his body, twisting inside him in a way he’s never felt and couldn’t hope to describe but goodness, it felt so amazing, dragging over his prostate, he could feel the creature in his throat and if this was his tongue-

He arched, giving broken sounds of their names, fighting the bonds not too be free but merely out of instinct, body sensitive and hole puffy from use already, but Swoop didn’t care, saw only that his mate had been used by another and cared only for correcting that.

He licked Newt out in a way that’s filthy, jaws parted and wings draped over Newt’s thighs, holding him down with surprising strength. He didn’t even realize he’s sobbing again, shaking as his cock leaked onto his stomach, hard once more.

“I can’t. Percival I can’t!” He cried for Mercy, but they’d established a safe word long ago, and there was still no sign of it, had he truly wanted it too end, he would use it without hesitation.

Swoop cleaned him methodically, even the cum from his thighs and cheeks, fangs dragging over his skin like a warning and Newt stilled immediately with it. 

“Now, why don’t you show him who he belongs too, hm?” Swoop never listened to anyone but Newt, not once in all their time together, but he listened now, peering at Percival before climbing Newt’s body, wings flattening his hips to the ground as he thrusted inside of him. 

His cock was like his tongue, longer than it had any right to be, not as thick as the cat of course, but making up for that in it’s ability to twist and curl inside Newt. Swoop fucked him fast, far faster than the larger beast could, hips snapping into Newt as Newt jolted and bucked, head thrown back and voice hoarse from all the desperate sounds.

“Beautiful, you really do look so devastatingly pretty like this Newt, I think you’re just the perfect little breeding hole, aren’t you? A sweet little omega bitch.”

Newt tumbled over the edge at the lewd speech and Swoop sunk his teeth into Newt’s side, a claiming bite, leaving him screaming as he he fucked him through his orgasm, he couldn’t help making breathy little “oh, oh, oh’s” as Swoop fucked faster, cock hitting that spot so very wonderfully. He’s a mess of cum, his own and the beasts as Swoop pulled out, scenting over his skin, smearing his boney muzzle through the cum on his stomach, rubbing it into him in a way that made Newt blush and squeezed his eyes shut.

He felt filthy, so undeniably filthy, he didn’t think he could take any more as Swoop cooed and took off back to his perch, an almost smug look on his features.

Newt laid there, body pliant and twitching every now and then from over stimulation and use. 

He closed his eyes, focusing on breathing, he’s so tired when he heard Percival move, whining sweetly when rough hands forced him onto his knees, barely able to hold himself up, hands fumbling to grip Percival’s strong thighs, tilting his head up to look at him, flushing when a thick cock dragged over his lips. He looked through his lashes to see Percival smirking, hand curling in his curls and forcing his head back with a sharp tug.

“You’re not done, all these beasts think you’re theirs, they think you’re a pretty little hole to fuck, I need to make it clear you’re only helping, but you belong to me.”

Newt would never argue with that, he knew in his heart and soul Percival had all of him, and his mouth fell open, obedient even in his exhaustion. 

He didn’t anticipate the mirroring spell. As Percival’s cock thrusted into the heat of his mouth, a magical double shoved past his rim, filling his arse once more.

He cried around Percival’s cock, shaking his head, he simply couldn’t take another fuck, it would have him hard again and cumming again might just make him pass out. Percival had a glint in his eyes that told him he already knew this, Newt had a suspicion it’s what he’s aiming for.

He’s brutal in the way he fucked him, hips snapping, the loud sound of skin on skin in Newt’s ears, his body jerked up with each thrust of the cock inside his hole, but it only forced Percival’s cock deeper into his throat, fresh tears clinging to his lashes, nails biting at the man’s thighs as he struggled to breathe and he loved every moment of it.

His cock swelled, it’s so sweet in it’s agony and he moaned a lewd sound around him, mouth wet with precum and spit, helpless but to kneel there and let Percival had his way with him, forcing his jaw wide, lips stretched around him. He adored the taste and weight of Percival on his tongue, he adored everything about Percival’s cock, about Percival himself.

“You look so beautiful, my darling little mate.” The sound of Percival making such a claim bloomed heat through his body and he made a sound of confirmation, lids heavy with pleasure, hole milking the mirror cock as best he could. 

The hand curling around his throat was entirely possessive, a show of control and dominance that made Newt weak with need. Percival was feeling himself in his throat, showing Newt the strength he had in hands alone and Morgana it’s so terribly, terribly attractive.

“Come on then little Omega, cum for your Alpha.” That’s it, that one line was all it took and Newt was going to be so utterly embarrassed later but now he bucked, cumming over himself ones more, dripping onto the grass, eyes rolling back a little, entirely blissed out.

Percival slipped from his mouth leaving him gasping, gripping his own cock with the hand that had been in his hair, pumping it until he finally cum. He looked so beautiful as he did it. Dark eyes falling shut, a slight flush to his cheeks, jaw clenching and brow furrowed. Newt watched him in adoration, streaks of hot cum across his lips, nose and cheek. 

Eyes open then, and of course Percival had to be an utter bellend about it. “I hope you enjoyed your white Christmas, love.” He laughed, smearing fingers through the cum as Newt shoved at him, weak but playful. 

“Oh hush.”

Strong arms came around him then, lifting him so carefully from the ground. “Let’s get you a hot shower and some tea shall we?” 

Newt made a sleepy sound of agreement, body aching pleasantly as Percival muttered a quick cleaning spell. Newt trusted him to have made sure everyone else was looked after before even coming to him, so his head lolled onto a broad shoulder, eyes closing as he soaked in his warmth.

What a lovely Christmas indeed.

 


End file.
